peppa_pigfandomcom-20200214-history
Peppa Pig: The Movie
Peppa Pig: The Movie is a 2020 British-comedy Movie. It Will release on May 30th 2020 in the United Kingdom, And then on June 2nd 2020 for North America. it Stars Harley Bird as Peppa, and everyone else is voiced by their original actors in the tv show Synopsis Peppa and her friends were enjoying a fun day jumping up and down in muddy puddles. Until Evil Pig wants to stop the fun by using his Colour and Life Extractor. Now its up to Peppa, George and the rest of Her gang to stop Evil Pig from Extracting the colour and life from Peppa's Universe! Plot One day, Peppa and her friends were having a fun day. They were singing, dancing and jumping up and down in muddy puddles! Then Mummy and Daddy pig called Peppa and George in for Bedtime. During the middle of the night. Above the sky and clouds, was a big factory-looking building! Inside was Evil Pig, He had set out a plan to extract all the life and colour out of Peppa's universe. Evil Pig then revealed his Colour and Life Extractor, A terrifying looking machine that can consume all of the Colour and Life out of Peppa's Universe. Evil Pig then Lowered the extractor down below the sky and clouds, and turned it on. Everything began to go grey and dead. The Next Morning, Peppa and George woke up to find a really 'small' thing at the sky, Peppa wanted to know what it was, Then Daddy Pig called Peppa and George down for the news, The News was a Special Broadcast, The Brodcaster said that there was a huge thing in the sky, and revealed it was a colour and life extractor, Peppa and George were really really scared at first, But then they knew about Evil Pig and knew that they had to stop him before all the colour and life were sucked out of Peppa's universe. Back in Evil Pig's Lair, Evil Pig was really excited for the colour and life to be extracted out of Peppa's Universe. He was also hoping that Peppa, George and everyone else died by the Extractor. However, only about 5% of the colour and life have been extracted, This made Evil Pig very very Mad, as the machine was running really really slow, So he made it faster, and the Extractor began extracting way quicker than usual. Back at Peppa's house, It was time for playgroup, But they found out that playgroup was cancelled because of Evil Pig's Extractor and plan. So Peppa and George didn't go, Then Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog, Pedro Pony and all of Peppa's other friends have came to join Peppa's team to stop Evil Pig. It was an end for the Playgroup as all the colour and life have been sucked out of the Playgroup, Leaving it cold, and abandoned. Then all the grown ups have came to join Peppa's Team. There wasn't much time left, so Peppa and her Team had to go quickly!!! In Evil Pig's factory, Peppa and her team burst through the door, Evil Pig then Tried to kill Peppa. But George saved her. With all the weapons Peppa and her team had, They killed off Evil Pig. Then Peppa tried to shut down the extractor, It stopped extracting, but all the colour and life weren't restoring, So Peppa and some technicians Modified its code, Peppa turned it on, And tried to shut it off again. But it wasn't working, Mummy and Daddy Pig was left in the house, And all the colour and life were being sucked out of them, killing them both. More modifications to the extractors code was made, and Peppa Shut it off, and it Restored all the colour and life to Peppa's Universe, Reviving Mummy and Daddy Pig and Making all the places Usable again! Everyone Cheered for Peppa, and They finally had peace again! In the end, Peppa and her friends were finally able to play again with no fuss and interupptions, and Peppa waves Goodbye to the audience saying "Thanks for helping me!" Ending the film. In a post-credits scene, Evil Pig is in a pit, He was injured badly and had broken his spine, He says "its not over yet, Peppa..." and Then the credits roll. Home Media Release Peppa Pig: The Movie was released on DVD and Blu-ray on September 10th 2020 in the UK and October 1st 2020 in the USA